


Typical strange behavior

by Lilas1739



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Married Life, Necrophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23763100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilas1739/pseuds/Lilas1739
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange
Kudos: 1





	Typical strange behavior

Rodolphus Lestrange had his leg wounded as at the Battle of the Seven Potters. A knee...well he didn't have a left one, not anymore. That Auror's Reducto hex was quite strong. Anyways, the limb was not hacked off, he wasn't disfigured, he wasn't castrated and he was still alive, although angry and in great pain. He was now under Severus' good care. The treatment was beyond painful, as the Potion's master didn't have time to refill his stock of ingredients he could use as pain killers, but Rodolphus, Death Eater he was, was a well-behaved patient and a gentleman. He was still furious at his niece, but avoided cursing in front of Snape. 

Anyways, once most of the damage was repaired, he was very much in need of a stress reliever. He limped back into a secluded room, and pulled out a box out a drawer, than crashing on the bed, emiting loud signs of relief. That box contained a real human skull. Nothing soothed pain more than sexual pleasure, and for the fanatical Death Eater, nothing worked exepte sexual contact with corpses. He removed his robes, and proceeded to engage in a particular activity. Unfortunally, it was at this precise moment that Bellatrix needed to tell him something, but as soon as she saw what her husband was doing, she forgot that very thing.

"You are a pureblood wizard! You are supposed to have sex with pureblood witches, living ones to be precise! HOW DARE YOU!"she screamed. 

Bellatrix tried to hex Rodolphus simply tried to defend himself. This scene lasted a few minutes before Rabastan stepped in the stunt them both.

The end.


End file.
